The present application claims priority of Chinese patent application Serial No. CN 200610063524.0, filed Nov. 6, 2006, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The prior art scrubbing tools used for cleaning the wall-glass of the aquarium are commonly magnetic scrubber assembly. The said magnetic scrubber assembly comprises an internal scrubbing component and an external hand-hold scrubbing component within both of which magnets are installed, the mutually attracted surfaces of the two scrubbing components are covered with scrubbing material for cleaning the wall-glass of the aquarium. The external hand-hold scrubbing component slides on the outer surface of the wall-glass of the aquarium and synchronously draws the internal scrubbing component to move on the inner surface of the same wall-glass, and therefore using the magnetic scrubber assembly both the surfaces of the wall-glass of the aquarium can be cleaned at the same time. However, there is a problem in the usage of the prior art magnetic scrubber assembly: if the internal scrubbing component is disengaged from the magnetic force control of the external hand-hold scrubbing component, it is troublesome to restore the magnetic scrubber assembly as a whole to the normal operation condition, i.e. to rightly reposition the magnetic scrubber assembly to make the external scrubbing component control the internal scrubbing component with the magnetic force again. The commonly applied solutions at present are as follows:
1. The internal scrubbing component will sink to the bottom of the aquarium after it is disengaged from the magnetic force control of the external hand-hold scrubbing component, but it can be fished out by the hand or tools put into water so as to restore the magnetic scrubber assembly to the normal operation condition.
2. The internal scrubbing component is connected with the external hand-hold scrubbing component via a string and it can be drawn out by the string after it is disengaged from the magnetic force control of the external hand-hold scrubbing component, and then the magnetic scrubber assembly can be restored to the normal operation condition.
3. To make the specific gravity of the internal scrubbing component lower than that of the liquid contained in the aquarium so as to that the internal scrubbing component can float onto the liquid surface if the said two components disengage magnetically from each other. After that to try moving the internal scrubbing component to a place adjacent to the inner surface of the wall-glass of the aquarium, and then the magnetic scrubber assembly can be restored to the normal operation condition.
The above-mentioned solutions fail to provide a convenient way to restore the magnetic scrubber assembly to normal operation condition, and are even more difficult to practice when they are applied to the aquariums that are installed on high or are embedded into the wall, or the aquariums with a top cover.